


Blue

by charmingmalfoy



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingmalfoy/pseuds/charmingmalfoy





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarelessPierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessPierrot/gifts).



Erik no era alguien de relaciones serias, de hecho, de ningún tipo de relación que no fuera sexual. Todos los encuentros que tenía eran cosas de una sola noche, quizás solo algunas horas en la madrugada. Él nunca recordaba a las personas con quienes se acostaba, a pesar de que podía percibir que algunas de esas personas esperaban algo más que una sola noche. Usualmente eran mujeres las que dejaban sus números, claro que Erik nunca llamaba.  
Como ya mencioné antes, Erik nunca se molestaba en aprender los nombres o guardar los rostros de los hombres y mujeres con quienes dormía, pues sabía que ninguno de ellos valía la pena para mantener en su memoria.  
Excepto esa vez de la que nunca habla, esa vez que, por más que le cueste admitirlo, recordó al hombre con el que se había acostado. Su nombre, sus facciones, demonios, hasta el sonido de su voz, que temblaba ligeramente por todo el alcohol que había tomado. Y bueno, aunque le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de que pudo recordar todos esos detalles hasta mucho tiempo después, ahora piensa en ello como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida (a pesar de que no lo diga en voz alta).

Erik no recuerda en qué ciudad sucedió el primer encuentro, pero recuerda que hacía mucho frío y estaba lloviendo.  
Recuerda que eligió un bar, sin razón específica y entró, caminando hacia la persona que llamó su atención en el justo momento en que dio un paso dentro del lugar. A él le gustaban las mujeres rubias y ella llamó su atención no por eso, sino porque era la única mujer en el bar (o eso parecía). La mujer le sonrió una vez se sentó junto a ella en la barra. El le devolvió la sonrisa y casi de inmediato, iniviaron una conversación. Erik no recuerda sobre qué era, a pesar de que eta algo realmente interesante y como era de esperarse, tampoco recuerda su nombre. Luego de algunos tragos, ella fue a algún lugar en el que Erik la perdió de vista.  
¿Cómo y cuándo? Eso es lo primero que Erik se pregunta cuando recuerda que de pronto se encontraba dentro de un bar diferente. Uno que apestaba a sudor alcohol y, bueno, desesperación. Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho calor, cosa que Erik no se puede explicar todavía porque afuera hacía mucho frío.  
En fin, Erik no se ponía ebrio muy fácilmente, pero ya había tomado suficiente alcohol en el bar anterior. Le gustaba estar sobrio cuando llevaba a alguien a la cama.  
Se acomodó el saco que traía puesto y se acercó a la barra, que estaba vacía. El chico que estaba sirviendo las bebidas le sonrió y le sirvió algún whisky barato, diciéndole que era por parte de la casa. Erik le devolvió la sonrisa y terminó la horrible bebida de un trago. Quizás podría llevarse a ese muchacho esa noche, a pesar de que parecía mucho más joven que él, no debía set mayor de veintitrés años, eso era casi seguro.  
Justo cuando iba a preguntarle el horario de salida a ese barman, un hombre se sentó al lado suyo y golpeó la vieja madera de la barra.  
—Ya has tenido suficiente esta noche, Charles— dijo el chico, sosteniendo una botella del mismo whisky que le había servido a Erik.  
—Parece que no me conoces— repuso el hombre, Charles, repitió Erik en su mente. El muchacho le sirvió el whisky y suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Charles miró de pronto a Erik y luego regresó la vista al vaso que recién le habían servido. Erik pudo distinguir varias de sus facciones, aún con la poca luz que había, pero sobre todo, se fijó en los ojos azules del otro. Sonrió para sí mismo, pues le causó gracia lo rápido que se había imaginado el tener a ese extraño en la cama. Consideró un momento que tal vez podría hacerlo, pero el hombre estaba ebrio y Erik no quería aprovecharse de eso.  
Aunque cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Charles.  
Decidió quedarse toda la noche e irse en la mañana, luego de que Charles despertara, cosa que nunca había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando despertó alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana, Charles ya no estaba. Erik se sorprendió de lo extraño que se sentía al ver que el otro se había ido.  
Y así termina ese recuerdo.

Por alguna razón, se encuentra en Londres. Toda la ciudad está cubierta de nieve. Invierno es la época favorita de Erik.  
Camina solo por la calle frente a una pequeña boutique que recién está abriendo. La muchacha pelirroja que está dentro de la vitrina de la tienda lo ve y le sonríe, y él le sonríe de vuelta, pero no se detiene. Sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo porque perdió sus guantes y no ha tenido tiempo para comprar otro par. Se distrae un momento y eso provoca que choque con alguien. De pronto, el corazón de Erik da un salto pues por un momento cree reconocer los ojos de Charles, pero no, los ojos de Charles son más claros y tiene el cabello un poco rizado, se dice Erik, además este hombre es más alto, casi de su propia estatura. Tiene el cabello lacio y despeinado. Se disculpa y el otro nombre solo asiente y continúa caminando. De hecho, el extraño no estaba nada mal. Lástima que ya ha caminado lejos de él. 

—Solo un café, por favor— dice Erik sonriéndole suavemente a la chica detrás del mostrador, quien es muy hermosa, con muchas pecas que están por toda su nariz y mejillas, tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules, como los de Charles, piensa Erik, pero pronto se saca ese pensamiento de la cabeza. La chica le entrega su café y también le sonríe, mostrándo unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, lo que hace que Erik se de cuenta de que ell debe estar en sus treintas.  
Él elige una mesa en la izquierda de la tienda y se sienta, pues prefiere tomar su café adentro donde hace menos frío.  
La campanilla de la puerta suena y Erik automáticamente gira su rostro hacia ésta y ve de nuevo al extraño que había chocado con él en la calle. Él se parece mucho a la muchacha del mostrador y pronto se da cuenta de que son hermanos. Se pregunta cómo sería acostarse con hermanos.  
La campanilla suena nuevamente y esta vez, Erik no voltea, pues está tomando su café y se concentra en eso. Al menos hasta que escucha la voz de la persona que recién entró. Casi escupe su café al levantar la vista. Solo había visto a Charles una vez, hace unos dos años. Lo observa unos segundos. A pesar de que tiene el cabello más largo, no ha cambiado en nada. Elige una mesa luego de que le entregan su café y ni siquiera nota a Erik. Probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerda, claro que no lo hace, estaba demasiado ebrio cuando lo conoció.  
Quizás debería acercarse y hablar con él. Parece lo más lógico, pues desde que lo conoció no ha dejado de pensar en él y ya han pasado dos años desde esa noche, aunque ahora que recuerda, él ni siquiera le dijo su nombre, ninguno lo hizo, no directamente. Erik probablemente está enamorado de Charles y no le importa que solo pasó una noche con él. 

Todo pasó tan rápido. Ni siquiera parece que tan solo un año atrás Erik encontró a Charles de nuevo cuando nunca planeó hacerlo.  
Charles tiene una sonrisa preciosa y luce aún más hermosa frente al fuego de la chimenea.  
Erik ha preparado té aunque él hubiera preferido vino o por lo menos café. Charles sonríe cuando le entrega la taza y Erik no puede evitar sonreír también. Todavía no se puede creer que después de todo lo que pasó y todo el tiempo desde que se habían conocido, ahora está casado con Charles. Ninguno de los dos menciona la noche -la primera noche- que pasaron juntos en ese feo motel cerca del bar, aunque Erik todavía piensa en ello.

La ciudad de Londres está en medio de una tormenta y siente mucho frío a pesar de que las ventanas estan cerradas y la chimenea encendida. Charles se levanta y va hacia el pequeño closet en el pasillo para sacar una cobija. Se sienta al lado de su esposo y los envuelve a ambos con la cobija. Erik sonríe y deja un pequeño beso en los labios del otro.  
La tormenta dura unas dos horas y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dice más de dos frases. Están en un silencio tan cómodo, tan solo interrumpido por el sonido de algún suspiro o los besos que Erik le roba a Charles, comportándose como una pareja de adolescentes enamorados (claro que básicamente son eso, dos adolescentes enamorados). Cuando la tormenta termina, Erik ya se ha quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo. Éste sonríe al verlo. Lo sacude suavemente para despertarlo pues su cama es más cómoda que la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Erik abre los ojos lentamente y cuando lo hace por completo, Charles se levanta y ambos caminan hacia su habitación pues ya es tarde. El menor regresa a la sala solo para apagar el fuego de la chimenea, siempre ha sido paranoico sobre dejarlo encendido porque cree que eso provocará un incendio. Luego de encargarse de eso, vuelve a su cuarto, donde Erik ya está en la cama e intenta mantenerse despierto para esperar a que su esposo entre en la cama con él.


End file.
